Celebración en Londres
by sekhoya990
Summary: Misaki y Usagi se divierten en el avion en el primer capitulo, luego tambien tienen un buen rato en el hotel. Yaoi, two-shot... lemonoso UsagixMisaki Clasificado M por eso mismo XD


**Ya se que mi otro fic de Junjou todavia esta pendiente y ya estoy publicando uno nuevo, pero espero que este les guste aunque no sea totalmente mio, de hecho yo solo di la idea y la usuaria LydiaVocaloid13 lo escribio, y con su permiso lo traduzco, ojala les guste ya que yo al menos me diverti mucho cuando lo lei :)**

* * *

(Punto de vista de Misaki)

Para mi cumpleaños, Usagi decidió llevarme de viaje a Londres por un par de semanas. Estaba muy emocionado, aunque no estaba muy feliz de que Usagi estuviera gastando tanto dinero en mí, pero si hacerlo lo hacía feliz entonces creo que estaba bien con ello, y de todos modos siempre quise viajar al extranjero. El tendría que hablar y traducir del inglés para mi, ya que solo podía hablar japonés y solo me sabia algunas frases en inglés. Él lo habla con mucha fluidez porque vivió en el Reino Unido por un tiempo cuando era niño.

Entramos al avión muy temprano en la mañana, a eso de la siete, y Usagi seguía con su humor extraño de cuando se levanta muy temprano

"Oye, Usagi-san, ¿no crees que deberías empezar a trabajar en tu libro mientras volamos? Deberías preocuparte por tu trabajo, así tu editora no se enojaría y porque lo necesitas" Le sugerí.

"Puedo trabajar luego, por ahora no estoy de humor para eso" El murmuro.

Creo que Usagi de verdad era el tipo de persona que procrastina mucho, lo que podía pasar de ser algo asombroso a algo simplemente molesto.

"Muy bien, bueno yo tengo que ir a usar el baño rápido. Bebí mucha agua antes de entrar en el avión" Me reí.

Bueno, si había bebido mucho agua, pero en realidad solo quería lavarme la cara y alejarme de lo vergonzoso del momento, lo cual Usagi estaba causando. ¿Quién podía culparme? Lo amo, pero necesitaba un descanso de su constante dominio sobre mí de vez en cuando.

Justo cuando estaba lavándome las manos, sentí algo agarrándome de los hombros. Deje salir un pequeño alarido, pero mi boca fue cubierta por una mano grande y fría, para evitar que gritara. Mire hacia atrás y pude reconocer de inmediato quien era.

"¡U-Usagi-san! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" Le pregunte.

"Solo extrañaba a mi pequeño Misaki, eso es todo" El sonrió, llevando una mano por debajo de mi camiseta y jugando con uno de mis pezones, mientras me tomo y me beso, forzando su lengua a entrar en mi boca. Yo protesté, pero como siempre, acabe rindiéndome y respondiéndole el beso. No sé por qué insistía en hacerlo en un lugar como este, con tan poco espacio y gente esperando afuera, pero creo que algunas personas, incluyendo a Usagi, creen que eso le agrega algo de emoción. Yo pensaba que eso era algo tonto, podíamos ser descubiertos muy fácilmente y meternos en muchos problemas, y si quiere tener sexo conmigo podríamos hacerlo en un lugar normal como nuestra casa. ¡Cielos Usagi-san!

Podía sentir su erección contra mí, incluso a través de su ropa. Usagi empezó a usar su mano para acariciar mi miembro, causando que yo también me pusiera duro.

"Usagi-san, n-no puedes hacerlo aquí, espera a que lleguemos al hotel" Le insistí.

"Estoy en mi limite Misaki, ya no puedo esperar más" Dijo Usagi.

"¡Pero anoche lo hicimos por un rato largo!" Le insistí.

"No es como si no quisieras. Puedo ver que estas muy excitado" Me susurro en el oído, haciendo que me sonrojara, como siempre lo hace cuando estamos así. El seguía acariciándome, haciéndome sentir bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que me daré prisa para acabar con esto. Te amo Misaki" Dijo Usagi.

Puso dos dedos en mi boca y yo los lamí voluntariamente, aunque no sabía por qué lo complacía tan fácilmente. Me ponía tímido cuando me hacia cosas como esas, pero en realidad lo disfrutaba, y si de verdad, de verdad no lo quisiera, estoy seguro de que Usagi se detendría; digo, el es un poco brusco a veces, pero definitivamente no es un violador ni nada parecido. El solo hace aquello con lo que estoy de acuerdo al menos.

Entonces metió sus dedos en mi entrada y empezó a empujarlos de adentro hacia afuera, lo que al principio fue incomodo, pero no tan increíblemente doloroso ya que ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces desde que vivimos juntos. Seguía un poco adolorido luego de la noche anterior en todo caso, así que aun no se sentía bien. Esperaba porque el encontrara ese punto exacto que de inmediato me haría decir su nombre tan placenteramente, pero era difícil hacerlo. Estaba frustrado y solo quería salir.

Entonces, sentí algo genial, y antes de darme cuenta Usagi estaba dando contra ese montón de nervios que me hacía sentir tan bien.

"¡Aahh…!" Gemí. El retiro sus dedos, haciéndome desear que todavía pudiera sentirme así, aunque sabía que se haría mas fuerte en solo unos minutos.

Lentamente pero con seguridad, Usagi empujo toda su extensión dentro de mí, y entonces empezó a envestir dentro de mí. Podía sentirlo muy profundo en mi interior, y aunque era incomodo y un poco doloroso al principio, sabía que empezaría a sentirse bien pronto así que lo deje continuar. Me preguntaba cuando encontraría ese punto que me haría volverme loco, sí que es lograba hacerme sentir tan bien. Quería sentir ese tipo de placer, no había vuelta atrás ahora, por mucho que odiara decirlo, ahora estaba completamente excitado.

El golpeo ese montón de nervios tan de pronto que me hizo rogarle que siguiera, de nuevo y de nuevo, ¡más fuerte y mas rápido…! Y lo hizo, envistiendo contra ese punto una y otra vez, haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de placer y dicha, sosteniéndome con fuerza en ese pequeño espacio. Ya ni me importaba mas donde estábamos, ¡simplemente se sentía muy bien! Podía ver que el también lo disfrutaba, ya que dejaba salir pequeños gemidos y me decía lo estrecho que era.

"Misaki, me vengo" Me dijo Usagi, y ahora me acariciaba mientras envestía dentro de mí, haciendo que me acercara cada vez más al orgasmo.

Cuando nos vinimos juntos, ambos intentamos silenciar nuestros gritos para que nadie oyera, pero no pude evitar soltar un pequeño alarido.

Ahora respiraba muy agitado, exhausto luego de nuestra pequeña aventura. Una vez que estuve listo para ponerme de pie, me vestí de nuevo. Usagi nunca se desvistió en realidad así que no hubo problema, solo debía subirse el cierre de su pantalón.

Cuando salimos, había una fila bien larga afuera del baño, y todos parecían estarme mirando. Usagi se veía tranquilo y calmado, tal como siempre, y ni podía notar algo diferente en el, pero mi cabello era un desastre y mi ropa todavía mas, así que cualquiera podría decir que las había tirado al piso hacia solo un minuto. Era tan humillante…

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que nadie se imaginara lo que había pasado, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Una adolescente sentada a mi lado, y su amiga, se reían sin parar cuando volví.

"Um, ¿puedo preguntar qué es tan gracioso?" Les pregunte.

"Um… nada…" Se rio "Bueno, está bien, los escuchamos por completo allá adentro. Mi amiga aquí es una gran fan del yaoi, así que… estaba muy feliz por eso"

"¡Si, fue muy candente!" Empezó a actuar como fangirl "Voy a usar esto como inspiración para mi próximo fanfic"

Diablos, ahora mi vida sexual estaba en las historias de tres autores diferentes…


End file.
